


It's In The Cards

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the picture of New Vegas which looks like a seedy carnival.  Charlie goes to a fortune teller to learn what her future holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Cards

"Read your fortune?" a voice called.

Charlie turned to the tent. The placard read 'Madame Zelda: Fortunes Read, Curses Dispelled, Destiny Changed'. She considered it. "I don't' have much money," she said.

"Pretty girls get it free," the old woman replied.

Charlie looked around. There was no way she was going to find the contact they were looking for. And no one would miss her. "Okay," she agreed. She ducked inside and sneezed from the incense hanging around the tent.

"Sorry," Zelda murmured. "You sit there and we'll see what the future holds for you."

"What are those?" Charlie asked as Zelda began to shuffle a strange deck of cards.

"Tarot cards," she replied. "They tell the past, present and future."

"But I already know my past and present," Charlie argued.

"You need to understand the beginning of the book before you can understand the ending," the old woman counseled.

"My apologies," Charlie said. "Continue."

Zelda clucked as she began turning cards over. "You have lost much in your young life. Many close to you have passed to the Great Beyond."

"That is true."

"But the cards say that goodness has happened to you as well. A tall, dark stranger has entered your life. He is attractive and strong. He is a protector. You feel safe with him." She studied her cards. "You love him."

"There…there's no one like that in my life," Charlie denied.

"Ah, you cannot lie to the cards. They say his name starts with…an M." Madame Zelda turned over more cards. "The cards say he is attracted to you too. You knew this?"

"No…no, Miles and I aren't like that," Charlie hedged. "We're just…"

"Ah, no judgments, only truth here. The two of you were involved once. But it was broken off. You fear being unable to love again." The woman clucked. "It is a valid fear. This Miles is the one you seek. He is the one that will stand by you. His past is dark and troubled like yours. The two of you will help each other to heal. Together you will achieve greatness. But you must go to him soon. He is not a patient man. He will move on if he believes his affection is not returned."

Worry gripped Charlie. She handed the old woman a few coins. Then she ran out of the tent. Charlie couldn't' lose her handsome stranger. Not for any reason.

She found Miles at the edge of the tent city. He didn't even have time to open his mouth before she grabbed his hand and tugged him along behind her. Charlie didn't stop until they were at the edge of the woods. "Charlie, what the hell?" he demanded.

Charlie shoved him against a tree. And while Miles was stunned, she grabbed his head and kissed him. God, she had missed this. Just kissing Miles was an experience she could never get enough of. He tangled one hand in her hair while the other gripped her ass and pulled her close. Charlie groaned as she felt how hard he was. Miles had missed her as much as she missed him. Soon he was the one controlling the kiss and Charlie was helpless to do anything but follow his lead. She loved the way Miles dominated her like this.

With a deep breath, Miles pushed her away. "Charlie, what the hell is going on? You know we can't be doing this."

"I know two things," Charlie replied breathlessly. "I know I love you. And I know life is far too short for these stupid restrictions we keep holding ourselves to."

Miles rubbed his thumb across her cheek. He really did want this again. "Charlie…"

"I want this, you want this, what in the hell is stopping us?"

Miles grinned. "Can't think of a damned thing."

"Good." Charlie used his shoulders for leverage as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now I believe we were in the middle of something."


End file.
